Kronic
by DR. SQUEE
Summary: Stoner Story...(T/P, B/U, G/Paris. M/Jake....soon to be G/M) While Trunks' parents are out on vacation, the Z teens decide to throw the party of a lifetime...where miscommunication leads to a whole lot of humorus drama...(drama being phrased lightly!)
1. Schools out for Summer!!

A/N: Okay, if you could fly any where in the world where would you go? Well, I was thinking about that last night and I figured I'd go to a foreign country where they grow fields and fields of marijuana! "But there's guys with guns that'll shoot you!" My older brother stated as he turned on my black light. So, where would you go if you could fly and catch bullet with ease? I'd go to a foreign country where they go fields beyond fields of marijuana and pick myself some kronic!  
  
This is an AU fic where Pan, Bura, Goten, Trunks, and Marron are all teenagers. Pan is 17, Bura is 16, Goten and Trunks is 19 and Marron is 18. Slightly OOC.  
  
Kronic  
  
Chapter one: Schools out for summer!  
  
School was out for summer vacation, but there's only one week left to savor the freedom from the evil teachers, boring books and the uncivil preps at Orange Star High School. Bulma and Vegeta were in Hawaii celebrating their second honeymoon, but not trusting their two teenage children, Bulma installed hidden cameras in every room (except the bedrooms).  
  
Trunks, knowing exactly where every single camera was, stood in front of the vase were a tiny, camouflaged camera was hidden and scratched his ass in front of it for about five minutes.  
  
"You're an idiot." Bura laughed. She was sitting on the couch enjoying a bag of BBQ chips. Pan, Marron and Goten had invited themselves over, as usual, to enjoy a parental-figure-free haven.  
  
"I'm bored!" Trunks exclaimed after he had finished scratching his ass. "And I'm out of pot!"  
  
Marron and Bura gasped, Goten groaned and Pan laughed, "Trunks, out of pot? That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard." Pan said slowly, her bloodshot eyes half open.  
  
Trunks walked over to where she was laying on the carpet and pulled her to a sitting position. "I'm serious." He said seriously. "The money mom left for pizza is all gone and I smoked my last bowl last night before I passed out."  
  
Goten's eyes bulged out of horror, "What? No money? No pizza? No kronic!?"  
  
Pan laughed.  
  
"That's pretty much how it goes." Marron said disappointed.  
  
Trunks looked around the room at each and every one of his friends; his gaze fell upon Pan, who happened to be the only one stoned at the time. "You never have any money and you always happen to be stoned, how do you do it?" Trunks asked, sitting down in front of her trying to see if he could find the answer somewhere on her face.  
  
"More importantly, do you have any left?" Goten asked using a phony British accent.  
  
"Yeah!" Marron said crossing her arms.  
  
"It's time that I let you in on the wealth." Pan smirked, "under one condition." She added. Pan stood and walked over to the window and crossed her arms. "We throw the party of a life time right here, on Thursday, all night with six kegs of finely brewed beer with an alcohol level of more than 7.5%."  
  
"I like that idea." Goten seconded.  
  
"Where are we going to get the six kegs from we have NO MONEY!" Marron shouted.  
  
"I have connections that'll let me pay him back when I get the money. He's the head of the keg deliverymen division at the liquor super store!" Goten exclaimed getting excited.  
  
"Wait," Trunks said skeptically, "The party isn't going to be hard to organized, all have to do is move the cameras, BUT! But, mom is a genius and she too, believe it or not Bura, was a teenager. She's not stupid, we will get in trouble."  
  
"Are you scared?" Bura asked mockingly.  
  
"You're not the one that gets dragged into the gravity room with dad." Trunks sighed.  
  
"Come on man! Take one for the team!" They all shouted.  
  
"Depends." Trunks stated, "How wealthy is the wealth that you're talking about?" he asked turning back to Pan.  
  
She smirked as she turned and stood right in front of Trunks, "Infinite." She whispered in a tone so all could hear.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked doubtfully.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marron asked with a grin that said, 'you're full of shit.'  
  
"We've been going out for a little over three months now, and you haven't mentioned anything along those lines." Trunks said even more skeptically than before.  
  
"Never came up." Pan shrugged as if it was nothing, "Plus I kind of keep forgetting."  
  
"Damn our short term memory!" Bura cursed.  
  
"Alright, alright, tell us or I might hold out on you tonight." Trunks joked.  
  
"Right, you hold out?" Pan spat with a laugh.  
  
"I'm serious." Trunks said as he crossed his arms. Pan rolled her eyes and returned to the window. "I saw that!"  
  
"Okay, here it is…last week…." Pan started.  
  
** FLASHBACK **  
  
Pan sat on her bed lazily with the DVD remote in her hand and pushed play. Beside her bed was a poster of a man smoking a joint and had the words, "Hey, at least it's not crack!" Pan wasn't worried about her parents finding out that she was a stoner because they already knew. (One night when she was roasting a bowl with Trunks in her room, Gohan came in. Trunks and Pan froze stiff, he walked all the way inside, sniffed the air and shook his head, bent over and picked up a disregarded joint off her table and said, "Chill." He walked out of the room and shut the door. Pan and Trunks laughed their asses off that night and thanked their lucky stars.)  
  
After the movie was over, she stood up and stretched her legs. The movie just happened to be 'The Beach.' So naturally she called up Marron, the movie expert of the group, to ask whether or not it was real marijuana. Marron laughed before answering her question, "They filmed it out of the country and the field was, yes, real. I gotta go, Jake is over now." Marron said before hanging up. Jake was her boyfriend.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting." Pan said as she placed the receiver back on the base. She looked in her stash box and found it empty. "Hmmm…" she said as she looked in her wallet and found it too empty. She ran downstairs where her parents were, "Mom, Dad! I'm going out! Be back in a few!" she shouted into the kitchen as she ran out the door, it slammed behind her.  
  
She flew down south, searching the ground below for what seemed like hours before finding what she was looking for. It wasn't like the fields in the movie, they must've been ten time bigger! She landed in the field and started to crop. A guard spotted her and started firing, she caught the bullets with ease. "I'll be done in a few minutes, geese!" she shouted at him.  
  
The guard didn't leave until his barrel was empty and by that time, twenty- some more guards found their way over to where Pan stood cropping. As soon as she was done, she smiled, waved and was off with a whole backpack full of loot. Once she got home she dried out her prizes by hanging them from her ceiling, within a few days it was reading for smoking.  
  
"Damn! This is some good shit." Pan said happily as she exhaled with a cough. She jumped off her bed and flew towards Capsule Corp. to find that Bura had gone out with Marron and Goten. She ran up to Trunks' room to tell him. "Trunks!" she said happily as she slammed his door behind her. But she never got the chance to tell him, because he was in one of those moods where he just had to have her then and there without any words.  
  
** END FLASHBACK **  
  
"So why didn't you tell him afterwards?" Marron asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey now," Pan said flinging up her arms, "Once we're done, I'm not exactly in the mood to talk about greasy, dirty, over weight, middle-aged foreign guards alright." Trunks grinned. "And it just never really came up after that."  
  
Goten covered his ears, "I don't wanna hear about my niece and my best friend making love!"  
  
"Making love? Nah, we just fuck." She smirked. Trunks grinned again.  
  
"Ah! Shut up!" Goten yelped. Marron and Bura laughed. Trunks turned to Pan and smiled before frenching her in front of everyone. Goten yelped again. "If Gohan knew, boy your ass would be finished!"  
  
"Nah, he knows." Pan said with a laugh.  
  
"He has a habit of walking in at bad times." Trunks grinned, "When we're roasting bowls, having sex, you know the usual. After the second time, he put a lock on her door."  
  
"I really wish he'd knocked first though." Pan said as she leaned against Trunks. "Oh well."  
  
"Hey, show us where the fields are!" Marron requested.  
  
"Now that depends." Pan smirked, turning her attention towards Trunks. She looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and pouted lips. "Party, please, Thursday."  
  
"Fine, but you owe me."  
  
"No, now we're even from last month, does your life goal ring a bell?"  
  
"Oh, almost forgot about that. Hey can we do that again?"  
  
Pan glared at him, "The broom closet was not fun." Goten slapped his hands over his ears.  
  
"But we didn't finish, there's still the attic and the basement."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Marron asked.  
  
"They're talking about sex again." Goten said painfully.  
  
"No we're not." Trunks laughed, "my life goal is to draw and entire map of Capsule Corp, with exact detail."  
  
"Oh." Goten said calming down.  
  
"You sure do have a sick mind." Pan laughed.  
  
"Alright, all this talking sucks! Everyone shut up! Grab a three or four backpacks each and lets get a move on!" Bura ordered, her normally friendly tone turning to one of a drill sergeant.  
  
(Next Chapter: Greasy, dirty, over weight, middle-aged foreign guards…)  
  
A/N: There's the first chapter, but it's probably not going to be any longer than three or four chapter though. So it's just a quickie…. 


	2. Greasy, dirty, over weight, middle-aged ...

** Authors Note! **

This chapter is dedicated to mrchezzysnickers, mostly because she said she'd eat me if I didn't hurry with the next chapter of Antics of Love…(She's a cannibal…I admire her honesty). ^_^; Enjoy!

When you see something like this…*Sentence* that means I'm talking to you! Get it, got it, good! 

Kronic

Chapter Two: Greasy, dirty, over weight, middle-aged foreign guards…

Pan lead the way to the field of 'unlimited possibilities,' which is what they started calling it, each with five or six plastic shopping bags shoved in their empty backpacks. Their excitement grew stronger and stronger every time Pan mentioned that they'd soon be there, and soon enough they were. "What'd y'all think?" Pan asked as she landed and immediately started cropping. Trunks looked around as if he were in heaven for the first time, (which we all know they're no strangers to death) and it seemed as if tears were forming in his eyes. 

"This is all too beautiful!" Marron said gleefully. "I gotta get a picture of us all!" 

"Pan, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Trunks asked. He started cropping at record speeds that not even Pan could achieve. 

"Every waking minute." Pan grinned. 

Marron took a couple of pictures of Trunks and Pan cropping the fields together, they slowed down enough so the picture didn't turn out blurry. She got the two to do a couple of poses as a couple, Pan put a marijuana leaf in her hair while Trunks wrapped his around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. 

Marron smiled as she took the picture, "I'm making everyone a copy of that!" She said happily before walking over to where Goten was and started assaulting him with the camera. 

"Marron, put that thing away and get pickin!" Bura ordered. Bura is only serious about certain things in life, school, pot, family, pot, friends, pot, and fashion. She like to call herself the 'responsible' one of the group, she never let anyone drive or fly home drunk or let anything bad happen at parties, like letting Marron get too drunk and head off into a room with a guy she barely knows. Everyone watched out for each other, just not as intently as Bura did. 

"Hey!" A guard yelled from across the field. He motioned for the other guards to follow him. 

Pan and Trunks had already finished filling their bags, Goten and Bura were ¾ way done and Marron only had one bag full. "Do you think we have enough?" Bura asked looking into her bags then to the approaching guards. 

"Yeah, enough to get us through the rest of the week." Goten smirked. 

"Can we go then, I don't have your guy's super speed." Marron stated getting nervous. 

"Lets go." Pan smiled. They all waved at the guards as they levitated off the ground and took off. "Keep up the good work!" she called down to them.       

Once everyone reached Capsule Corp. they bolted into Trunks' room to avoid the cameras. By the time they were down hanging all of it to dry out, Trunks' and Bura's ceilings looked about a foot closer to the ground and as if there were shaggy green carpet on the ceiling. 

"It smells nice in here." Goten commented. 

"There should be air fresheners that smell like this." Bura noted taking in a large breath. 

"They do." Marron stated, "They have all sorts of hemp and marijuana products at the hemp and head shop down on Fifth and Mason in the city." 

Pan settled herself down on Trunks' queen sized bed (Goten noticed how at home she seemed), and stretched. "After we're done with school, we all should go into the hemp business." She suggested, not really meaning it and thinking it through. 

Trunks collapsed on the bed beside her, laying his head on her stomach, "I think I'll be stuck running Capsule Corp." he said trying to get comfortable. Pan tired of his wiggling her around with him and sat up and crossed her legs and leaning backwards, using her arms as support. He found a comfortable spot leaning against the wall, his legs outstretched over Pan's. Marron was sitting in the 'big, comfy, squishy' green chair with Goten sitting on the armrest. Bura had made herself at home sitting on the swiveling computer chair.

"So," Bura started, "about this party, how many people are we inviting?" 

"I don't know, it's your house." Pan said, "I just want to have a party before school starts up again. I mean, it'll be our senior year and this needs to be memorable…" 

"Okay great!" Bura exclaimed. She ran out the room and came back holding a book the size of the Seattle phone directory. 

"What's that?" Marron asked. 

"This is my address book." Bura answered simply. She was the most popular girl in school and everyone knew it, even people from other schools around the district loved her. 

"That's like the entire school and then some!" Trunks mentioned out of shock. 

"So." Bura said as she crossed her arms. "Capsule Corp. is a big place, we can fit over two thousand in here." 

"Par-taaae!" Goten howled. Bura, Marron, and Pan all smirked. 

Trunks facial expression suddenly changed, his face paled. "I'm dead." Trunks breathed under his breath. "I know, I'll lock up every room that I don't want to get trashed…but…but…where's the keys?" Trunks started in an undertone, then it turned into actual blabbering. Obviously he didn't deal with stress very good, the pressure of having his dad mad at him while in the gravity room was starting to get him. Goten looked at Trunks with concern, as did everyone else. Pan inched toward him till she was sitting beside him.

 "Trunks, you're going to be alright. Vegeta hasn't killed you yet has he? You'll be fine." Marron tried, but it only seemed to make it worse. 

Pan looked at everyone as if to say, 'get out' but no one caught it, she sighed. Pan grabbed his hand, "Trunks!" she said, making him look at her. No one could understand what kind of hold Pan had on him, because after a few seconds, Trunks calmed down and was smiling. No words were said, no physical contact was enforced (except for the hand holding), it was just them. Pan smiled back, "See, nothing to worry about." She said in a whisper so only he could hear. 

Trunks leaned over and put his mouth millimeters away from her ear and whispered in such a low and husky voice, "You owe me." That it sent shivers down her spine. 

"Would you like me to pay you now?" She whispered back. 

This time Trunks was the one that got shivers. A large and unmistakable grin crossed his face, Goten, Marron, and Bura all notice something in his eyes that wasn't there a second ago. Trunks' grin turned into a rather devious smile as he turned to his friends while holding Pan even closer. "Why don't you guys go and start inviting people, we have some things we need to talk about." He suggested in a tone that really meant, "We're about to fuck, go away." Bura and Marron smirked as they left, Goten was the last to leave and saw Pan position herself so she was straddling him as he shut the door. 

Goten hurried downstairs, where he felt Bura's and Marron's kis in the kitchen, while shaking his head. "I should've never suggested that they go out." He said to himself. 

"Hey! Don't look so gloomy!" Marron said trying to cheer him up. "You have Paris, I have Jake, and Bura has Uubu, it's not the end of the world just because Pan and Trunks seem to be madly in love." 

"Yeah, after what they've been through together, it's a wonder it's taken them this long to hook up." Bura pointed out. 

"Friends since birth, girls or guys never came between them. Hell, they've been through space together and with that incident last year with Hokial…I mean geese, he died saving her. Now after all that, you're saying you'd rather them be without each other?" Marron asked with a hiked eyebrow. 

(*Hokial is an evil character from another story that came before this, 'Let me Share this with You.'*) 

Goten sighed in defeat, "I love that they're happy and all with each other, but what if you know, she gets pregnant or something and Trunks can't handle it and runs away or the other way around… I mean if they ever break up, what's that going to do to our group? Has anyone ever thought about that?" 

Marron and Bura sighed impatiently, "Listen, no one can tell the future, we just have to live our lives, learn from our mistakes and take each moment as it comes." Bura stated. Goten nodded and Marron smiled. She handed them each a stack of papers, "Marron, you have pages 50 through a hundred, Goten 100 through 150 and so on and so forth…tomorrow we try to get some money by selling sacks…we can't have a party without any food!" Goten and Marron nodded.

After what seemed like hours, Pan, Trunks, Bura, Marron, and Goten had gotten done calling the first pages from their stacks. They decided not to call anyone else and just say, 'pass the word' and hung up the phone. 

The next few days went by quickly, the word had gotten around about the party and the entire teen population of Satan City was talking about it. One of Paris' girlfriends' boyfriend's brother was a professional DJ and offered to supply the music for an ounce of weed. Goten had lived up to his word and the six kegs of beer were already sitting complicatedly in CCHQ's recreation room. Trunks didn't seem as nervous anymore, mostly because he reprogrammed the cameras to loop the recording from the other day when nothing was happening, and the fact that Pan kept giving him hed also made him feel better…(*duh!*). 

Bura had finished constructing her ultimate party hookah, which had ten hoses with metal mouthpieces, a bowl big enough to hold two ounces of bud and the base was painted in an assortment of glow in the dark colors. "Great, now all that's left is waiting till tomorrow!" she cheered as she sat down across from her brother at the dinner table. Pan, Goten and Marron were all at their own homes tonight asking if they could stay over tomorrow night at CCHQ. 

(Next Chapter will be the party!)

I would've posted 'Let me Share this with You', but when my computer came down with a rather nasty virus, everything was lost…with the exception of the stuff I saved on disks. So after I'm done with this story, I'll re-write it and then write the third installment, which was also deleted…I only had the first chapter of this saved on my floppy with my other fics that are posted. 

Anyhoo, the fics are called, first to last: Let me Share this with You, Kronic, and Where Corruption Lies…I really want to get these all posted…I just have to rewrite them…Kronic is actually the shortest of the three, which is why I'm writing it first…even though it's the second. But after I post the first, a lot more will make sense, like why Gohan is so cool with the fact that Trunks fucks his only daughter and just who the hell Hokial is…Later! ^_^                  


	3. Pre-Party Allegations

A/N: Geese, it took long enough! Well, here's the newest chapter! Enjoy! (I know I said that this chapter was going to be the Party, but hey…I lied! Umm, mostly because the Party chapter is going to be like more than just a couple of chapters….there needs to be prep work…not only for the author but for the characters as well!!! Geese!) 

Kronic

Chapter 3: Pre-Party Allegations 

"Alright, I want the kegs outside on the porch, and oh Bura, could you move all of mom's breakables into one of the spare rooms that'll be locked?" Trunks instructed. It was only noon, but there was plenty of preparation to be done to insure that the after affects of the party won't be too extreme. 

Trunks grinned as Pan wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Thank you." She whispered before pecking his cheek and walking off with a wide grin on her face. "Marron, could you give me a hand in the rec. room? I'm not sure if it should be lighted with a black light or a red light." She requested. Marron stopped rearranging the CDs and followed Pan up the stairs. 

Goten, who was carrying a keg over each shoulder stopped in the living room and grinned at Trunks. "How you feeling?" he asked as he continued outside to the porch. 

"Better." Trunks replied as he watched Goten set them down. "I don't know though. Even if mom doesn't find out on her own, she'll be sure to see it in some tabloid."

"Ahh, I can see the headlines now!" Goten joked. "Future president of Capsule Corp. holds party of a lifetime while his parents are out of town." He snickered. 

"Right…" Trunks breathed as he stuck his hands in his capsule corp. issued jacket. Goten got comfortable on the railing and sighed. He figured that he deserved a break after bringing all six kegs down stairs, even if it didn't wear him out. "So how are things with Paris? I haven't seen her around lately?" Trunks asked. He sat down on the picnic table, facing Goten. 

"Damned if I know. The only times I see her is at parties and when she wants my dick." Goten replied bitterly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she shows up tonight, gets wasted and ends up in some room with some other guy." 

"Things that bad?" Trunks asked shocked. 

"Yeah." Goten sighed. "I'm thinking about breaking if off tonight before she gets the chance to break up with me first." 

"If things are really that bad, then go for it." Trunks sighed. 

"How are things with Pan?" Goten asked. 

Trunks smiled, "Great." He stated simply, not wanting to go into detail after hearing Goten's relationship problem. 

"Just great?" Goten asked. After a moment of awkward silence between the two life long friends, Goten summed up enough courage to spit out what was on his mind. "You two just don't fuck do you? I mean, there's real emotion when you…you know…" 

"What?!" Trunks asked out of shocked. After a few moments he answered. "Yeah, there's emotion. Pan just said that the other day to freak you out." He laughed nervously at the awkward situation. 

"You're sure? Cause if you hurt…" 

Trunks cut him off, "Dude, relax. Why would I hurt her? I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths to see Pan in one ounce of any emotional pain." He replied seriously. Trunks ran his fingers through his silky lavender hair as he let out a slight sigh. "I know you're looking out for Pan's best interests, but when it comes to her and me, you really shouldn't worry." 

Goten sighed impatiently, "I know how you were with your other girlfriends, I just don't want my niece to be on you're long list of ex-girlfriends." 

"I doubt Pan and I will break up any time soon." Trunks grinned. 

"Oh?" Goten asked skeptically. 

"If you look on the base of her neck, you'll know why." Trunks smirked. 

"Wha-?" Goten shrieked. "You two are bonded? How? When? Where? You're too young! You couldn't have!" 

'Baby girl, could you come here for a second?' Trunks asked telepathically.

'Don't call me baby girl.' Pan thought back. 

'Fine, could you come here sweetie?' Trunks thought. 

"You know you're hopeless." Pan chuckled as she walked out onto the porch. "What'd ya need?" she asked as she sat next to her man. 

'I know you didn't want to tell anyone, but…'

"You told Goten!" Pan shot out. 

'Sorry, he thought I was gonna hurt you in some way. I had to assure him one way or another that I wouldn't.' Trunks said mentally pleading for forgiveness as he grabbed her hand. 

"Trunks…" Pan moaned as she sunk her forehead into the crevasse of his neck, "I thought the only people we were going to tell were our parents." 

"Come on, he's your uncle, it's not like Bura knows or anything like that." Trunks laughed as he brushed her hair over her shoulders. 

"So, it's true then. You're bonded for life?" Goten asked. 

"Goten," Pan started looking up from Trunks to see her uncle's hurt expression. "It's not that we didn't want to tell you, it's just that we weren't sure we were ready to start telling people."

Goten sighed as he got off the ledge of the porch, "Don't worry about it." He said defeated. "I won't tell anybody." 

"Won't tell anybody what?" Uubu asked as he landed on the porch. 

"Nothing important." Trunks sighed. "Looking for Bura?"

"Yeah, she said she needed help organizing the party." Uubu stated. 

"She should be in the living room. Make yourself at home." Trunks gestured. Goten and Uubu went inside leaving the two live birds alone. 

"So who all knows now?" Pan asked snaking her arms around his neck. 

"Lets see, there's our parents, that makes four."

"There's my grandparents, six." Pan counted. 

"Goten and Dende." Trunks finished. 

"Eight people, hmmm, maybe we should just tell everyone. I mean they're gonna find out sometime." 

"Lets wait a little longer, maybe after graduation." Trunks suggested. 

"I guess." Pan agreed as Trunks kissed her forehead.

Upstairs

Bura and Uubu sat in the recreation room, finished with their tasks. "I overheard Pan, Goten and Trunks talking earlier. Sounded pretty important even though they denied it." 

"What about?" Bura replied lazily as she rested her head in his lap. 

"The last thing I heard was Pan asking who all knew." Uubu replied as he stroked Bura's cheek. 

"What would be so important that they feel they can't tell anybody. From what I know, we have no secrets from each other." Bura said in a hurt tone. "You don't think that maybe Pan's…" she trailed off. 

"Pan's what?" Uubu asked curiously. 

"You don't think that Pan might be pregnant, do you?" Bura asked in harsh tone. Uubu shrugged his shoulders. "It all makes sense know! Everything! I always knew Pan could put away a lot of food, but she's been eating so much more now! And they way Trunks is always over protective of her whenever a guy looks at her the wrong way and the way he's always touching her stomach in such an affectionate way! It all makes sense now!" 

"Pan pregnant…I don't think Gohan will be too happy about it."

"Hey, umm," Trunks said as he walked into the recreation room and look at his sister. "Pan and I are going to the store. Do you guys need anything?" he asked. Trunks noticed his sister's shocked face and raised an eyebrow, "What were you guys talking about? Did I walk in at a bad moment?" 

"Oh no." Bura assured. "We were just talking about what we were gonna do later." She lied. 

Pan came up behind Trunks and kissed his cheek, "Are we going any time today?" She asked irritably. 

Trunks smirked as he pulled her in front of him and rested his chin on her shoulder. "So, are you going to answer my question? Do you guys need anything from the store? Soda? Chips? Condoms?" he joked as he traced patterns on Pan's stomach subconsciously. 

Uubu looked wide-eyed at the scene in front of him, 'Maybe Bura's right. Maybe she is pregnant.' He thought. "Ah, no, we don't need anything." He answered. 

"Okay. I guess we'll see you in a few then." Pan replied as she tried not to laugh, after all, he was tickling her. They shut the door and was soon out of sight. 

"Did you see that?!" Bura nearly shouted. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she said gleefully as she jumped over the back of the couch. 

"Where're you going?"

"I gotta find Marron!" 

Downstairs

"Alright, see you in a few!" Marron called after Trunks and Pan left for the store. Jake had just arrived and they were amusing each other by playing rock paper scissors. "I won, it's your turn to take a shot." She grinned. 

"Early starters." Bura mused. 

"Yeah, well, we like to be ahead of the game." Jake joked. 

"Marron, I need to tell you something about Pan!" Bura announced urgently. 

"What is it?" Marron asked forgetting about their little drinking game. 

"Uubu overheard Goten, Pan and Trunks talking a few minutes ago out on the porch and we think Pan's pregnant!"

"Pregnant!? Why wouldn't she tell us? Are you sure?" Marron gasped. 

"Positive!" 

"Then we can't let her drink tonight, or smoke weed! Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't figure it out earlier! It all makes sense now! You know the way Trunks is always…"

"I know!" Bura agreed. 

At the Store

"Do we need any condoms?" Trunks asked as he stopped in the health section remembering that Jake had said that he needed a pack. 

"No, I'm on birth control pills." Pan stated. "I don't trust those things, they're only 99% effective and I'm not sure whether or not Sayain sperm is stronger so I took it upon myself to make sure I don't get pregnant." 

"Right, almost forgot there." Trunks grinned. "So, what all did Goten want?" 

Pan pulled out the list Goten assembled in a hurry, she tried to decipher his chicken scratch writing, "Looks half of the grocery store." Pan laughed as she shoved the list into Trunks' hands. "Lets just get what we think we need." She grinned as she headed over to the whipped cream. 

"We need whipped cream?" Trunks asked mischievously. 

"Oh, well you know…" Pan trailed off as she threw a canister in the almost full shopping cart.

"Alright." Trunks started as he pushed the cart down another aisle, "We have munchie foods, we have recreational food, we already have the beer and weed, cups and plates, umm…accessories. I feel like I'm forgetting something."

"We're always forgetting something!" Pan joked.

Back at Capsule Corp. 

"Brian, come on inside!" Paris greeted. She arrived shortly after Pan and Trunks left for the store. Brian was the professional DJ that was Paris's girlfriend's boyfriend's brother. Goten watched as she greeted him with a warm hug, something she rarely did with him anymore. 

"When will I be getting my payment?" Brian asked Goten as he set down his equipment. 

"I'll get it." Goten said a little bitterly as he got up off the couch. 

"Where should I setup at?"

"Anywhere is fine." Bura said cheerfully as she entered the room. "Come on Goten, his payment is upstairs." Her and Goten walked upstairs, leaving Paris alone with Brian. "What was that all about? It looked like you were about to kamehemaha his ass to Namek and back." She joked as she opened her bedroom door. 

"Paris and I are…umm…having….never mind."

"You two are what?"

"I'm gonna break up with her tonight." Goten finished. 

"We're back!" Trunks yelled into the house, interrupting their conversation. Goten ran downstairs and grabbed the bags, frantically looking through each of them until he found what he was looking for. 

"Yum! Never in all my life have I been so happy to see you!" he said gleefully as he held up a bag of pork rimes. 

Marron and Jake rolled their eyes, Bura laughed at the scene from the doorway as Paris sighed irritably and walked back into the living room where Brian was setting up the sound equipment. "Alright, we did our part, now it's your turn." Pan grinned as she set the last grocery bag on the counter. "Trunks, can I talk to you up stairs for a moment?" she asked seriously. Trunks nodded and followed her up stairs and into his room. She pulled out his bong and loaded a bowl. 

"What'd you need to talk about?" Trunks asked. 

"Nothing important. I just wanted to smoke a bowl before the party started." She grinned as she took a hit from the bong. Trunks turned on the radio and sure enough 'their' song was on, 'Hits from the bong' by Cypress Hill. "I love this song!"

"I wonder why?" Trunks asked sarcastically as he made himself comfortable on the bed. He placed his mouth on the rim of the bong, the sound of the water bubbling was music to his ears. He released the carb. and inhaled with all his sayain will. Trying to hold it in for as long as he could, he finally choked and started coughing like motherfucker. "Holy shit." He coughed. "This really is some good shit."

"Damn, I've never seen a sayain cough like that!" Pan mused as she took the bong. She looked at the bowl and frowned, "Like you couldn't save me any?" She joked as she loaded another bowl. 

"Bet you can't clear it."

"Oh, not only will I clear this, but there won't be any left!" Pan accepted the challenge. She pressed the rim firmly around her mouth as she covered the carb. 'Don't laugh.' She told herself as she lit her bic. and flamed it. The tube started out slowly filling with a white cloud of THC, then it was unstoppable. Not only was the entire (once clear) bong was a milky white, but the entire bowl was ashed. Now the true challenge, clearing it! She released her mouth from the rim and exhaled the air she had inhaled and resumed her original position. Then she inhaled, inhaled, inhaled…gone! A few minutes later a large cloud of smoke escaped her mouth in a fit of coughing. 

"I guess I was wrong." Trunks grinned as he leaned against one of his pillows. "How ya feeling?" 

"Pretty (cough) go(cough)od." She smirked, "How about yourself?" 

"We should save the rest for later." Trunks sighed. He placed his bong back in his closet and shut the sliding door. "As much as I hate to say so, we have to go help the others."

"Fine…" She groaned as she put visine in her eyes.

"What's that for?"

"If they knew we smoked a bowl without them, they'd get all jealous." Pan concluded as she threw the tiny little bottle of miracle drops at her boyfriend. 

(*Trust me, if you've ever gone to a party and had to come home, you'd know why Visine is called miracle drops…*)

"While we're at it, we should change for the party."

Pan glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand wide eyed, "Holy shit! We only have a few hours till the party starts!" she yelped as she went through Trunks' closet looking for an adequate outfit. (*Come on, the two are practically inseparable! Of course she'd have clothes in his closet!*) She decided on her black Jncos with the red timings and a grey tank top. She grabbed a bit of concealer and dapped some on the mark on her neck. 

Trunks sighed as he changed his shirt, "Maybe we shouldn't wait till graduation, it's not worth all the effort of trying to conceal it. We're together and that's what counts, it doesn't matter what other people think." 

"I know." Pan agreed. "Just not tonight, k?" she said as she put on her grey and red Vans. 

"Shall we make our grand appearance?" Trunks asked using a phony German accent. (*What is it with sayains and faking European accents?*) 

"Well, seeing as how the party hasn't started yet, it won't be so grand." Pan accepted as she took hold of his arm. They walked the down the stairs to find everyone in the living room waiting for everyone else to show up.       


	4. Chapter Four: The Party (part one)

A/N: I am SOOOO sorry about this long delay!! I feel really bad about it, seeing how this and my other fic (Gravity) are currently my favorite stories I'm writing right now!! Geese, I couldn't find my floppy disk and I got really worried cause that has ALL my stories on it and seeing as how I DO NOT save my stories on my hard drive...I got REALLY panicky! *Clears throat* On another note, I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed so far....  
  
Kronic  
Chapter Four: The Party  
(Part one: Rumors, Miscommunications, Lies, and Distortions; you know, the good things that happen at Parties...)  
  
  
The hours waiting for the party to start seemed to have lasted forever; Trunks and Pan went into the rec. room to entertain themselves with a game of pool; Marron, Jake, Bura and Uubu went back into the kitchen to 'finish' their assortment of drinking games while Goten and Paris stayed in the living room with Brian the sound guy/disc jockey. (*Long sentence...~wipes the sweat off her face in one dramatic motion and sighs~ Onward with the story!*) As the seconds slowly ticked by, people started to show up one after another, after another, after another, after another until most of the living room was filled and the crowd had to expand to other parts of the house.   
  
~In the Kitchen~  
  
Bura pushed her way through the herd of people who had just flocked into the kitchen in one swift moment. Once she made it back to the table where most of her close friends sat, realization hit her. "Marron!" She nearly screamed. "Where's Pan! We need to be watching her!"   
  
Suddenly boisterous music filled the house making it nearly impossible for anyone to hear anything that anyone was saying and/or yelling directly at your face. "What?!" Marron yelled back.   
  
"What?!" Bura screamed.   
  
"What?!" Uubu bellowed back.   
  
"I can't understand you! Speak louder!" Jake hollered, but to no avail. (*Don't you just hate it when that happens?*)   
  
Marron rubbed her forehead out of frustration, 'if this is how all of tonight is going to be, I think I may lose it!' she thought to herself as she signaled for her friends to wait right where they were. Bura, Jake and Uubu all nodded, understanding what she meant and continued playing their 'game.' She forced her way through the obstinate crowd as quickly as she could and returned with a notebook and a pencil.   
  
"What's that for!?" Jake yelled.   
  
"What!?!" Marron shrieked before remembering the reason why she went through all that trouble. She swiftly jotted a few notes on the paper and handed it to Bura to pass around; it read:  
  
"Gotta find Pan! Make sure she isn't drinking or smoking!! For the well being of hers and Trunks' child!! Would somebody please think about the children!?!"  
  
Jake snickered at his girlfriend's note and replied:   
  
"Divide and conquer, then?"  
  
Marron, Bura and Uubu all nodded before setting off in different directions, each on their own expedition, but with the same mission.   
  
"Katie! Come look at this!" A rather scrawny looking teenage boy yelled over the music while tugging at his girlfriend's arm.   
  
"What?!" She screamed hoarsely at her boyfriend.   
  
"Look!" He said rather happily as she shoved the notebook in her hands. The music emanating from the living room suddenly got quieter, making it possible to for there to be conversations to be heard.   
  
"PAN IS PREGNANT WITH TRUNKS' CHILD!" Katie yelled back a little louder than she had meant to. All at once the entire room went dead silent and all heads swung around in the direction of the voice. Katie shoved her hands in her pockets and started whistling before walking away as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Pan's pregnant?" a variety of voices chimed at different times with a rare and over excited "IT ALL MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW!"   
  
  
~In the Living Room~  
  
"Goten!" Marron called across the room to the retreating form. He spun around, nearly knocking over a drunk freshman and his tag a long buddy from Jr. High. She tried to suppress a giggle as the poor kids' drinks spilled all over their clean clothes that their mother must have bought for school.   
  
"Sorry." Goten apologized sheepishly before making his way to where Marron stood watching him. "Yes?"  
  
"What are you up too?" Marron asked almost forgetting about her task.   
  
"Nothing much, I was just about to pull Paris aside and have a little talk with her." He stated sadly, but kept on a fake smile for good measure as he eyed Paris who was dancing in front of a bunch of guys.   
  
"Oh." Marron sighed, then suddenly remembered why she came to see him. "Have you seen Pan or Trunks? It's kind of a dire emergency that we find them!" she said frantically.   
  
"What? Why?" Goten asked suspiciously.   
  
"You don't know?" She asked disbelievingly.   
  
"Know what?!"   
  
"That Pan might possibly be in fact..." She trailed off and started to shuffle her feet.   
  
"She might be what?"  
  
Marron cleared her throat and summoned all her courage. "Pregnant." She squeaked quietly.  
  
Goten chuckled lavishly as she looked at Marron then to Paris then up the stairs. "That's really funny Marron, nice one. You almost had me going there for a second."   
  
"It...wasn't...a...joke." Marron squeaked once more. He didn't say anything after that, he didn't have to; his ki signature (that sky rocketed) spoke for itself before he set off up the stairs to find Trunks and his niece. It was blatantly obvious to Marron that he wasn't too thrilled about this and if she didn't find Trunks before he did, the party may indeed let them say good-bye to summer with a bang.  
  
  
~In the Rec. Room~   
  
Trunks was dancing, or more like stripping on top of the pool table; Pan was nowhere to be seen. Girls of all ages were gathered around, sticking one to five dollar bills in his black silk boxers (the only thing he had on), his pants and shirt lay forgotten by his feet.   
  
"I leave the room for two seconds and he just has to take off all his clothes." Pan sighed melodramatically after she got over her fit of laughter. She watched as another girl gave him another shot of whatever it was he was drinking and that's when she decided it was time to stop this separate little party from going any further. Pan jumped up on the table and covered him up with his 'spare' clothes, much to the dismay of the other girls. "Baby, sweetie, I think you just might be intoxicated." She laughed. He stumbled a little, but she caught him with ease.   
  
"I'm dancing, can't you see that I'm making money? This is my new job!" he slurred.  
  
"So you're a male stripper now? Whatever happen to becoming the president of Capsule Corp.?" She asked she helped him off the pool table.   
  
"Oh hogwash!" Trunks chuckled.   
  
"Hogwash, huh?" Pan chimed. "You may have allure, but you're not that charming."  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Prove it to me then." She challenged or more like manipulated. She knew what she wanted, when she wanted it and exactly how to get it. She grabbed the bottle of Tequila that was circling the room and dragged Trunks into the hall. "Where to?" she asked seductively.  
  
"I believe we still have the attic and the basement..." Trunks grinned mischievously, remembering the time he told Goten about the whole 'map' thing, which was in fact a cover up story. "Attic's closer..." he mentioned.   
  
The pair just happened to slip out of sight just as Bura turned the corner. She walked inside the room and asked the question that she must've asked a million times so far this evening. "Has anyone seen Trunks or Pan?" When no one answered her the way she wanted to be answered her face filled with frustration as she stomped her feet. "I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS! UUBU, WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled dramatically, slurring some of her words before she left the room.   
  
One of the girls stopped the music that was being played and turned to her friend. "What did she just say?"   
  
"I think she just said that she had Syphilis and that she had to go tell her boyfriend Uubu that he has it too, or something like that." The other girl guessed.  
  
"Syphilis?" Another girl screeched in a disgusted, high-pitched tone. "Isn't that like a STD or something like that?"   
  
"Yeah, pretty gruesome one at that." Another girl pointed out.   
  
"Ewwie!!!!! Bura and Uubu have Syphilis!! Bura and Uubu have Syphilis!!"   
  
"What!?" A passer-by-err in the hall stopped dead in his tracks and poked his head inside the room. "Bura and Uubu have Syphilis? Gross!" he said rather loudly. "I gotta go tell someone! Oh hey, did you hear about Pan and Trunks?"   
  
  
A/N: I know it's a bit short, but work with me here people!!   
  
Well there you have it!! Rumors, Miscommunications, Lies, and Distortions; you know, the good things that happen at Parties... There's more to come in Chapter Four, Part 2: The Continuance of Distortion and the people who fix it!!   
  
  
Thanks again to the following for reviewing!!!  
  
(Just to let most of you know, that MOST of them ARE NOT stoners...)  
  
Z  
Mrchezzysnickers  
myluckyangel  
Britt Hedlin  
chichirui  
WhiteMage  
Pablo/Cecil  
dark rain  
bra chan  
fluffy  
pd 


	5. Chapter Four: The Party (part two)

A/N: To everyone who's reading this and has Syphilis…you have my deepest sympathies…hey at least there's a cure! Enjoy!! Thanks for reviewing!    

Kronic

Chapter 4, Part 2: The Continuance of Distortion and the People of fix it…

~Midnight~

Goten had stopped his futile search for his niece and _once_ best friend and started on another search for his girlfriend, Paris. 'Shit, I forgot all about her! I hate this party.' He thought to himself bitterly. He passed two juniors who he recognized from his computer class last year and abruptly stopped to talk to them. "Max, Alex, have you seen Paris or maybe Trunks and Pan?" he asked almost desperately. He figured that he should stop whatever it was he was drinking and tossed his cup in the trashcan.  

"No man, sorry." Max answered. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes, tan skin and a lean figure. He played on the basketball team along with Alex whose appearance resembles Max's; only he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Goten turned to leave when they called him back. 

"Hey Goten, you'd be the one know about this…" Alex started, but trailed off. 

"About what?" 

Alex and Max lit up a joint and passed it Goten, "Well, we were wondering if Trunks really knocked up your niece. I mean everyone's talking about it." Max stated. "So is it true?"

"I don't know." Goten answered truthfully. 

"Well, is what they're saying about Bura and Uubu true?" Max asked carefully. 

"What are they saying about them?" He asked almost fearfully. 'Man, our group really must be falling apart!' he thought drastically. 

"It's like this. Everyone's saying that a whole room heard Bura announce that she had Syphilis and so did her boyfriend, seeing as how he cheated on last week. When Bura heard about that, she cheated on him with some dude at this other party. Then they got back together and vowed never to talk about it again. No one is sure which one of them caught the STD and passed it on to the other…but apparently they have it."

"What!" Goten nearly shrieked, then got himself in check. "Excuse me, but I really have to find my friends." He stated calmly. He walked the rest of the way down the hall with the joint that he bummed off of them. His head was spinning, he wasn't sure whether it was because of the alcohol, weed, or the new information or maybe all combined…he may never know.

~Elsewhere~ 

"Jake!" Paris called from the poolroom where bunches of people were swimming. She was only wearing her black lace underwear and bra, like most of the other girls. She rolled off her floatation device and into the water to swim to the edge of the pool, where Jake stood. 

"Paris, have you seen Marron?! I've been looking everywhere for here!" He stated. Paris extended an arm for him to help her out of the pool; being the gentleman he is, pulled her out. 

"Marron? No, I haven't." she stated in a deep convincing voice. She accidentally slipped on the slick part of the marble floor and stumbled forward into Jake's arms. 

"You alright?" he asked. 

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." She said sweetly looking up into Jake's soft hazel eyes. 

(* A/N: Uh-oh! *)

~In the Kitchen~

Marron must've circled Capsule Corp. five times already. She went out to the pool a little while ago, but Paris was no help. She wondered whether or not Goten had broken up with her yet because she was basically checking out every guy there, but she didn't look the least bit sad. "What a slut. I can't believe what she's wearing!" She said hotly. 

"Hey!" A girl yelled defensively.

"Oh no! Not you sweetie, you look great!" She said quickly. The other girl smiled and nodded her head in apology before Marron left the kitchen. She continued walking further down the hall that never seemed to come to an end, going nowhere in particular. 'What's the point anymore?' she thought hopelessly. 'Knowing Pan and Trunks, they're probably already drunk, stoned, came three times and passed out already. Damn it! This night was supposed to be fun!' she mentally screamed. "Fuck them! I'm just going to find Jake and try to salvage the remainder of the evening." She said to herself in a determined voice. 

Little did she know that the events that were about to take place with in the next few hours were going to drastically alter her life forever…(Twilight Zone music starts playing out of the blue…dudadulu…dudadulu…dudadulu…)    

"Weird, I thought the Bloodhound Gang was just on." She mumbled under her breath.

~The Attic~

Trunks smirked his father's trademark smirk as he watched Pan get dressed with the look of pure calmness written all over her face. He had sobered up enough to realize what she had done for him back in the recreation room. She looked up at him and smiled at him happily, he made her cum up three as a thank you for saving his ass from baring it all. 'I just hope no one got a picture of that.' He said to himself as an afterthought of his actions. "I love you." He stated simply. 

"I love you too." She replied as if it were the easiest thing to say. 

"No, Pan, I mean I _really_ **_love_**_ you_!" He said with more feeling. 

Pan stopped tying her shoelaces and looked up into his deep ocean blue eyes and smirked. "I know you do." She said humorously. "Now, are you ready to join the other and see what all we missed?" she asked as she extended her arm. Trunks grinned as he accepted her invitation and stood up the floor. The moment they open the floor board/attic door, the mumbled music became clearer and the smell of alcohol and weed filled their senses. 

"How long do think we're all going to have clean to get the smell out of the air and carpet?" Trunks asked almost as joke. He came to terms with the fact that his parents were going to find out eventually, whether the from the tabloids, news, the cops or the monthly PTA meetings…but the longer he could hold off the inevitable the better…well at least until he can shape up a little so that he has a fighting chance against his father (right….). 

"Wanna get a beer?" Pan asked. 

"Sure." Trunks replied, as he looked at all the people around them. "Why is everyone staring at us weird?" 

~On the Porch~ 

"Uubu sweetie?" Bura said sweetly to her long-time boyfriend who was currently refilling their plastic cups with beer from the keg. He looked over to Bura and smiled before taking one last glance over to the group of teens who were practicing teamwork on one of the other kegs doing keg stands. 

"Yes Bura?" Uubu grinned as he handed her one of the cups. 

"Have you noticed the way people are looking at us?" She asked in a semi-disturbed tone.

"You mean the look that means that they know something and they're avoiding us?" Uubu asked. Bura nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed." He said simply with a shrug. 

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked as she crossed her arms, careful not to spill her beer. 

"A little, but I'm trying to not let it bother me. I'm trying to enjoy myself before we head off to school. This is the last summer we'll all be heading back to high school."

"Yeah, I know. It'll all be different next summer. We'll all be heading off to college…" she stated. "…Different colleges." She added as an afterthought. 

Uubu was taken back a little. "Wow, I never thought of it like that." He stated as he leaned up against the railing. "I mean, what are the chances that we get accepted into the same college…we'll be lucky if we're all in the same country!" he stated as if he came to an epiphany. "Everything really is going to be different next year." He whispered almost silently as he hung his head. 

Bura sighed as she set down her cup and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "It'll be okay. We all have a strong friendship, all of us; you, Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron, and me. We'll survive, we just have to take it one day at a time and live one day at a time." 

"You know you sound like an AA consular." Trunks grinned as he and Pan walked out onto the porch. 

"PAN! TRUNKS!" Bura yelled angrily. "Where in Kami's good name have you guys been? Everyone has been searching for you!" 

"Why?" Pan asked as she grabbed a spare cup and walked over to the keg. Bura and Uubu could not believe their eyes. How could Pan be doing this to her unborn child? (*A/N: I wonder…*) 

"Excuse me Pan, but what do you think you're doing?!" Another girl asked in a snooty voice as she took the cup and threw it across the yard. 

"What the fuck do YOU think YOU'RE doing?!" Pan shouted irritably. 

"Maybe it's not my place to say, but pregnant women shouldn't be drinking alcohol!" the other girl shouted back. By this point a crowd enveloped the group of teens, with Trunks, Pan, Bura, Uubu and the other girl in the middle of it. 

"Yeah, pregnant women shouldn't be drinking. How dumb do you think I am? Of course they shouldn't be drinking! I am not one of them, because I AM NOT pregnant!" Pan yelled back. 

"You're not!" Bura asked shocked. Sudden, rushed whispers surrounded them from the crowd, obviously enjoying this little scene. 

"Of course she isn't!" Trunks stated, just now getting into it. 

"Right and then you're going to tell me that Bura and Uubu DON'T have Syphilis!" The other girl said sarcastically. 

"What on earth are you talking about?!" Pan, Uubu, Trunks and Bura all shouted in unison. 

"Excuse me!" Bura shouted. "Uubu and I DON'T have Syphilis!" 

"Right…" A male stated humorously standing out from the crowd. "Everyone knows he cheated on you, and then you cheated on him as some sort a sick revenge. But hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of, there are cures you know." 

"That is the biggest wade of lies I've ever heard!" Uubu bellowed. By this point all four of the Z teens' kis were rising drastically. (*A/N: I really like that word…drastically…^_^;… *)

"So, you're saying that Trunks didn't knock Pan up and Bura and Uubu don't have Syphilis?" The girl asked almost shamefully. 

"Yes! No one here has Syphilis and Pan is NOT pregnant!" Bura yelled out of frustration. 

"Wow. You better find a way to correct everyone. The entire party has been talking about it nonstop." The guy stated humorously as he and the girl walked off. The group of Z teens were left speechless with their mouth's hung wide open. After a few moments, the crowd that surrounded them lost interest and walked off to do more keg stands and other things around the Capsule Corp. 

Bura was the first one to come to her senses. "That's it! I am going to fix this!" She yelled as she trudged into the house, Trunks, Uubu and Pan closely behind her. 

A/N: Alright, that looks like a good place to stop! But there are questions that **NEED** to be **answered**!!! Right? Like how is Bura going to fix these rumors about her, her boyfriend, Trunks and Pan?! What does that Author mean when she wrote that the events that were about to take place were going to alter Marron's life **_forever_**??? What is Paris and Jake up to? Where's Goten going? Dear lord, everything is falling apart!! How is Pan going to react when she finds out how the rumor started about Trunks Knocking her up? **_WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN???_**

Yeah, I need professional help…I know…But until then…I'd like to thank EVERYONE who EVER reviewed this story…Check out some of their story's too! (As for their Disclaimer: **MOST of them **ARE NOT** stoners from my knowledge…) *Smirks* That ought to do it!   **

(If I missed anyone, I'm sorry!)

**Z  
Mrchezzysnickers  
myluckyangel  
Britt Hedlin  
chichirui  
WhiteMage  
Pablo/Cecil  
dark rain  
bra chan  
fluffy  
pd**

**Pan Brief**

**Princess of Darkness**

**Rev. Vampyre (Big thanks to her!)**

**abbazabba (buffybabe35@hotmail.com)**

**Hotohori4life-H4L**

**Xenophobe**

**gWeN**

**Lily**


	6. Chapter Five: All good things must come ...

A/N: I'd like to point out a few things…

**Rev. Vampyre is _NOT_ a woman…_he _is in a fact a _GUY_…to all of whom call him a her….*Looks around the crowded room* YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! Alright…_I did it_…I called him a chick…_I'm sorry_!! _*Passes Rev. Vampyre a twenty sack of Hydroponics*_**

**gWeN…Yes, it should be legalized…which is why I do my part and go to Hempfest at Edward Myrtle Park on the Seattle waterfront in the third week of August…GO TO HEMPFEST!!! YOO-HOO!! *Passes gWeN some munchie food* **

*Hands out Hempfest flyers to all!!*

OR GO TO:

**http://www.seattlehempfest.com/**

This chapter may be a little longer than the rest of them…Hey, I'll give special brownies to the person who correctly identifies this object in their review:

==

Alright, I'll shut up now…ONWARD WITH THE STORY!!! è

Kronic

Chapter 5: All good things must come to an end…

Goten searched the party for another half an hour, he even tried seeking out Paris' distinct ki signature but being over a couple hundred people in a close vicinity, everyone's ki readings blended together making it impossible to find one specific person. He couldn't even get a reading on those with sayain and evil reincarnate heritage. 'Someone would have to be damn near SSJ in order for me to get an exact ki reading and location. This is hopeless.' He thought to himself as he searched yet another room. "Has anyone seen my girlfriend, Paris?" he asked the group of guys who were chilling on the sofa. From the looks of it, they had just gotten out of the pool because the sofa was soaked! 

"Yeah man." One of the five guys chuckled. "We saw her go into the changing room by the pool." 

"Thanks." Goten chimed as he hurried away. 'Finally, something is actually going right!' 

Marron who, out of some sort of miracle, overheard the brief conversation in bits and pieces. 'Oh what the hell, what do I have to lose?' she asked herself mentally as she made her way across the room. She nearly tripped over a passed out freshman, thus spilling half her beer. She checked his pulse, you know, just in case he got a little carried away with some 'evil' drugs. (*'Evil' Drugs in my book are those that are not herbal…shrooms are okay…*) Turns out, the kid was fine, well until he threw up all over her shoes. "Moron!" she yelled at him as she kicked him in his stomach. 'Oh, I shouldn't have done that…oh well, he deserved it! These are new shoes! Ruined, but new…' She sighed as she took off her shoes and tossed them behind her, hitting a drunk seventh grader. 

"Haha! You got smacked in the face with the vomit shoe!" The seventh grader's friend laughed, then passed out…

By the looks of it, I'd say the alcohol had started effecting Marron…drastically. (*There's that word again! Drastically….~Takes out the 'Super Thesaurus' and flips through the pages~…hmm…exorbitantly…Look mom! I learned a new word! Oh wait, where was I again? ~)

"Hey guys. Haven't seen y'all for awhile." She greeted as warmly as she could, mustering up the nicest smile she could plaster on her face at the time. 

"Hey Marron, what's happenin'?"

"Besides getting puked on, losing my boyfriend, hearing all sorts of weird rumors about Bura and Uubu, and not being able to find ANYONE…nothing much. What's up with you? How's college life?" 

"It's good actually. Any thoughts on what college you're gonna go to next fall?" One of the guys asked. 

"Nah, haven't really given it much thought." She answered a bit sheepishly. "Hey, I have question. Does anyone remember a guy be the name of Jake Goodman, would you?" she asked hopefully. 

"Ah, good ole' Jake! Yeah, we saw him just few moments ago. Why, what's he to you?" Another guy answered heartily as he took another swig off the whiskey bottle. 

"He's my boyfriend. Where'd you see him?" 

A look of uneasiness crossed the faces of Marron's older guy friends, the silence added to the tension that covered them like a thick blanket. "We saw him entering the changing room by the pool." The biggest of the five guys answered uneasily. The five guys were all big, ranging from 190-300 pounds, body fat to bare minimums, and heights ranging from 6-7 feet. They weren't football players or preps or gangsters, just your average weight lifting stoner…yup, and not all that bad looking from Marron's point of view. 

"Okay thanks! I'll see you guys around then!" She said happily. 

"Actually, we'll come along with you. After all, it's been awhile since we've been able to talk to him." One of the guys offered. 

"All man, I don't want to move!" One of the guys whined. The biggest and tallest of the group smacked him in the arm and made a suggestive gesture. After receiving an odd look from Marron, she left; the five guys started out of the room after her…anticipating a fight. 

~Executive Part of Capsule Corp.~

The four teens were on a mission! Bura taking up the lead as she stormed down the corridor in such a manner that it would even make Vegeta even more proud of his only daughter. "Bura, where are we going?" Uubu asked, but Bura didn't answer; she only quickened her pace. 

"I have an idea where." Trunks sighed as he took hold of Pan's hand. 

~By the Pool~

Goten opened the door to the changing room, what he saw is what he expected. Paris smashed with some guy doing the thing that they once thought was sacred with one another. This did not bother him one bit, after all, he was supposed to break up with her tonight anyway; if anything this should only make it easier. 

"Goten! Oh my Kami! I can explain! See this guy…" Paris started ranting. Nevertheless, Goten was not paying attention as he kept his impassive glare fixed on her; this it until he notice _who_ she was with. 

"Jake?" Goten gasped unintentionally as his face screwed up at the sight in front of him. 'Paris, with some guy…okay…some guy being Jake….Marron's boyfriend….not okay…Marron's boyfriend is screwing around with my girlfriend…interesting…' he thought to himself. He didn't even realize that his ki was rising once again. The more he though about it, and the faster that the two scrambled to get their clothes back on only seemed to make him madder. Just the thought that Jake could be unfaithful to one of his best friends was intolerable and unjustified…it was that thought that made his blood boil and his skin burn. 'This is unacceptable! Paris, yes, everyone knew she's a two dollar whore these days, but Jake?! Jake! He always seemed like such a nice person, now he is actually cheating on Marron with Paris? What an idiot! Marron is a much better catch than Paris any day! How could he?! No, Marron is too good a friend to be hurt by this cheating asshole. Too good!'

~In the Hallway, By the Pool~

Marron stopped dead in her tracks, causing the five guys to run in the back of her. They were amazed that they didn't knock her over, after all, they were walking at a considerably fast pace. "That power!" She exclaimed. 'Hold on, Goten, Paris, changing room…Paris…unfaithful…Jake…drunk…in the changing room…' she mentally derived a conclusion. "Oh shit!" she screamed, "Goten!" was the first thing that escaped her mouth as she darted out the doors to the pool. 

~Executive Part of Capsule Corp.~

"How does this fucking piece of shit work?!" Bura cried out in frustration. 

"See, this is why mom's giving me the company and not you." Trunks grinned as he gently shoved his little sister, who just happened to be in the same grade as him, out of the way. "Volume at maximum…all speakers on…etc….etc….etc…There you go lil sis! Just push and hold that button right there and WALA!" he instructed. Bura pushed him out of the way in the same fashion that he did to her not even two minutes ago. 

~Back at the Pool!~  

(*A/N: All this running around is getting tiresome…better take a break.*)

(Batman music starts playing…dodadoladuladudaDODO...DODO...DODO! On with Show!)

"What the hell is going on here?!" Marron screamed upon seeing Paris and Jake alone in the changing room with Goten…damn near SSJ. The five guys that followed Marron outside, stood back and found a themselves a couple of lawn chairs as they passed around a midnight black glass bong among themselves. 

**_"Alright fuckheads, listen up!" _**a female voice boomed out from the speakers overhead that were wired through the intercom system that ran all through Capsule Corp. The music stopped while most people stopped what they were doing to see where the voice was coming from; except for the four who were all keeping their gazes intent on another; Marron and Goten both had looks to kill while Paris and Goten tried not to shit their pants. **_"This is Bura Bulma Briefs speaking and it seems that SOME of you have been talking about Uubu and myself! I'd like to make one thing VERY clear to all of you! WE DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT have Syphilis! Not now, not in the past, not ever! So shut up about it!" _**Everyone who was listening knew that she were serious by the tone of her voice. **_"Now, here's my good friend, who would also like to set the record straight."_** She said sweetly. 

Jake shifted uncomfortably, "Listen…"

"Shut up!" Goten yelled. 

**_"This is Pan Son. I don't know how or when or why the rumor started about Trunks knocking me up, but when I find the person who started it, I will personally rip their fucking heads off!" _**Pan yelled angrily through out the intercom. 

**_"In other words people, that rumor is also NOT true: meaning she is not, and was never pregnant." _**Trunks stated almost humorously. After all, seeing Pan and his sister all worked up could very well be a comical sight to see. 

**_"And that's the truth!"_** Uubu said. **_"Now Party on and get fucking wasted! Drugs, sex and rock'n'roll forever!"_**

At the end of their friends' little 'commentary' Marron promptly pounced on Paris while Goten grabbed Jake's shirt and slammed him against the wall. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" people chanted. 

~Back in the Executive part of Capsule Corp.~ 

"That felt soooooooo goooooood!" Bura squeaked. Trunks and Uubu gave each other their 'manly' high five and bumped chests.

"Sorry to burst you bubbles, but Marron's and Goten's ki just sky rocketed." Pan stated simply as she jumped out of the window and hurried to her friends. 

"This can't be good." Uubu sighed as he followed Bura and Trunks out the window. 

~Back at the Pool~

Paris somehow got free of Marron's patented death grip and managed to slap her across the face. This action only infuriated Marron further. Paris, who was still clad in just her bra and panties (*I just wrote 'panties'…what is this world coming to?*), found herself pushed into the pool. She came up and grabbed Marron's ankles, pulling her into the watery abyss with her. Catcalls and whistles sounded from around the pool as men of all ages came to watch to two women struggling with each other in the pool. "Die bitch!" Marron yelled as she punched Paris in the gut, but the friction of the water slowed the impact, making its effect not as grand…but overall, Paris was struggling to get the wind back in her lungs.

"Why the fuck are you cheating on Marron?!" Goten yelled in the face of Jake, who was now on the ground. Goten still had a hold on his shirt with one hand on using the other to punch his face. "She's too good for you, you lying sack of shit!" he spat, making sure he let his spit fly out of his mouth before smacking him against the concrete once more. 

Before anyone new it, Trunks and Uubu were there pulling Goten off Jake, who was now bleeding from his nose and mouth, had two black eyes and probably a concussion. "Fucker! I swear to you if I ever see you again!!" Goten yelled. While Trunks and Uubu were trying to hold him back, Jake took this opportunity to get a few punches in on his own. Goten broke free of his friends hold and slammed Jake back into the wall. This time only Trunks pulled him away while Uubu restrained Jake from stealing any more cheap shots. 

"Now just calm the fuck down alright!" Trunks yelled at both them. 

Pan and Bura made their way through the crowd of men and stood on the edge of the pool. "I guess we have to jump in and save Paris from an untimely demise." Pan smirked. 

"But, I just bought these pants, they'll be ruined!" Bura sighed. After one look from Pan, Bura shrugged and jumped in. Pan shortly followed her in; much to the pleasure of all the men. 

"Damn! This party just gets better and better!" A guy hollered enthusiastically. "First, I find pot and a pipe laying around, then I did the longest keg stand and now, there's four soaked girls fighting in the pool! Right on!" 

Bura swam over to restrain Paris while Pan took on the challenge of getting Marron under control. All three of Z girls were known for their short tempers and extreme strength, once you piss one of them off, there's no stopping the storm that's sure to follow. "Let me go! I'll kill her! I'll fucking kill her! Nobody messes with Goten like that! You hear me you cheap, easy, no class, third rate ho! NOBODY!" Marron screamed passionately as Pan swam to the edge of the pool where a couple of guys helped them out. 

Bura was having a little less trouble with Paris, although was having difficulties trying to keep her head above the water. "What did you call me you dumb blonde bitch!" Paris screamed back as Bura swam closer to edge. 

(A/N: Hey now Paris! Don't bash blondes or I may want in on the action…)

Within moments, everyone was out of the pool and/or restrained for someone else's safety. Once again, the six teenagers find themselves in a very familiar position. Trunks still had a hold of Goten, Uubu had a hold of Jake, while Pan had Marron and Bura had Paris with a crowd of people surrounding them yet again. 

Some of the crowd was still chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while others were chanting "Cat Fight! Cat fight! First one naked loses!" while others were just trying to light up their joints… 

"Marron, just let me explain!" Jake pleaded. 

Marron was looking awful, her hair that she had done up all nice was now plastered to face and horribly out of place, her make up was smeared and mascara was running not to mention she was soaked to the bone. "No!" She shouted. "It's over Jake! I never want to you call or come around again! Just leave!" 

Uubu let go of Jake, causing Goten to stir in Trunks grasp. He was about to open his mouth to say something, anything to save his ass but the second he opened his mouth… "JUST LEAVE!" Marron yelled more forcefully trying to keep herself from crying. 

"Goten, sweetie, it really wasn't what it looked like…" Paris started. 

"Oh really." Goten said sarcastically through gritted teeth. 

"See I was…"

"Just shut up Paris! I'm tired of your hair-brained excuses! Just leave! It's over!" Goten was nearing SSJ all over again. Bura let go Paris, who brushed off her shoulders as if Bura carried some sort of flesh eating virus, made her way over to Goten, and slapped his face. 

"Bitch!" Marron screamed, as she broke free of Pan's grip and tackled Paris, punching her repeatedly on her face until she looked a lot like Jake did. Pan, Bura and Uubu all pried Marron off Paris for the second time that night. 

"Just leave before you lose whatever amount of pride you have left, if you have any." Pan warned, "Or I may just let her go." She teased. 

Paris shrugged her shoulders as she got up off the ground, her bra strap was torn and she had bruises all over her face and arms and legs and stomach and anywhere she was not bruised she was bleeding. Everyone noticed that Jake had already vacated the vicinity, Paris suddenly got a little bit more nervous remembering that she took the city here. "Jake wait up! Can I get a ride?" Paris called as she ran out of Capsule Corp.

"Kami!" Goten shouted as Trunks let go of him. 

"Is this what it takes to get us all together?" Marron asked trying to lighten the mood, especially her own with a small smart-allec remark. 

"We'll take Goten to calm down, while you girls take Marron to get changed, you_ all_ look like hell." Trunks smirked. The three girls threw him a bitter look as Bura and Pan wrapped their arms around Marron and walked into Capsule Corp. and up the stairs to Bura's room. Pan made a pit stop in Trunks' room to grab some of her clothes. 

Trunks and Uubu coaxed Goten out into the middle of the yard where no one would hear their conversation. "What was _that_ all about?" Uubu asked curiously. 

Goten started to walk away. "Don't worry about it." Goten stated, obviously still seething over the recent events.

"Hey man, we're trying to help." Uubu called after him. He was about to go after him, but Trunks grabbed his arm. 

"Just let him go." Trunks sighed. 

Goten entered Capsule Corp. through another door and went straight to the bar. He shifted around and found a bottle a Jack Daniels. 'Why did I get so upset? I wasn't even really all that upset about Paris, it was Jake…Marron…' he thought sadly as he drowned himself in liquor, ignoring the stares from the other occupants at the party. 

~Upstairs~ 

Pan and Bura had already changed while Marron busied herself with the hair dryer. Once her hair was dried, they tried to talk to her, but Marron didn't hear anything, just an assortment of mumbled words that sounded like a annoying humming noise. She was too engulfed in her own thoughts to notice or care that her two best girlfriends were trying to talk and comfort her. She made her way to the closet and found a suitable outfit. 

'Jake, you bastard.' She thought to herself. 'Paris, that no good piece of shit. Poor Goten, I'm so sorry.' She thought broken-heartedly as she brushed out her hair in front of Bura's vanity mirror. 'Goten…' she thought as the image of him and her together played in her mind repeatedly. He was holding her close in his protective arms kissing her forehead lovingly as she smiled and played with his hair. 

Bura shaking her shoulders cut her daydream short. "Are you alright? You've been staring like a zombie for the past five minutes…not moving at all…it was a bit…"

"Creepy." Pan finished off. "Are you really okay?" she asked full of concern. 

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Marron said a little weaker than she had meant to. "I just want to be alone right now." She stated as she set the silver plated baby brush on the table before walking out of the room. 

Bura and Pan sighed as they sat down on the bed; both their faces were full of concern. Pan grimaced at the thought Paris and Jake…together…in…an…intimate way. 

"This is one of those moments where we need to smoke a bowl." Bura opened her nightstand drawer, pulled out her glass pipe, and loaded a bowl. 

"A batch of special brownies says that Goten and Marron hook up tonight." Pan stated almost emotionlessly as Bura handed her the pipe.

"I'll take you on that bet." Bura countered after she exhaled the smoke. 

~Downstairs~ 

Marron found herself walking straight to the bar and subconsciously found the bottle of Everclear. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that Goten sat in the secluded corner away from everyone else. She made her way over to him and sat down. "Hey." She greeted grimly. 

"Hey." He greeted in the same fashion. 

"This party blows." She stated before taking a swig off her bottle. 

"Tell me about it." 

~Elsewhere~

The 'Ultimate Party Hookah' that Bura handcrafted for the party sat on the coffee table in the living room, totally forgotten by the Z teens (*And the author…I feel so bad!*). A crowd of seniors from Orange Star high school surrounded it as they loaded another bowl. Their goal, hotbox Capsule Corp, they were almost successful; everyone was doing their jobs, there was at least a bong, a pipe, and a hookah in every room. "Suck! Suck! Suck! Suck! Suck!" the crowd, surrounding those who were enjoying themselves with Bura's handy work, were chanting until they exhaled. "Hell yeah!" 

"Alright, I think, I think I'm done for now." A small and skinny sophomore boy said as he backed away and passed out on the sofa. 

"Dude, that guy is sooo fuct up." Another guy stated. 

"I'm not backing down." A girl who was currently a junior stated. "I'm going to smoke myself sober, then I'm gonna smoke myself stupid!" She said eagerly as she loaded another bowl. She was sitting on a comfy bean bag, lounging and being very relaxed. She was wearing a pair of old and torn flares, a dark grey thermal top with wholes for her thumbs with a black tee-shit over it with the word, "Got Pot?" in white lettering. She had about three hemp necklaces, a hemp bracelet, and a pair of black Vans on her feet. A black and green beanie covered the top of her head; her blonde hair fell to about shoulder length. "Hey Alex, come join me!" she said holding up a free hose. 

"Right on." Alex smirked. "How's it going Katrisha?" he asked as he too got in on the community bowl, leaving Max's side for the first time since the party started.  

"Pretty good. How you feeling?" Katrisha asked.

"Better now." He grinned. "Is someone going to light this?" he asked after the lack of bics flicking. 

"SUCK! SUCK! SUCK! SUCK!" The crowd chimed. 

"After the party's over, you want to join me at Shari's for coffee?" Alex offered. 

"All the cops hang out there at this time in the morning." Katrisha stated. "Sure, I'd love too. Damn pigs, they can't do a damn thing to us if we don't have anything on us." She grinned. 

"Great." Alex smirked as he linked his arm around her shoulder.

~Sometime later~

As the kegs spat out nothing but foam and the pipes, bongs and hookahs held nothing but ashes in the bowls, the die-hard partiers had to call it quits. Katrisha, who had lived up to her word and smoked herself sober, then stupid, went to Shari's with Alex. Max had to hurry home before the sun rises and his father wakes up. Marron's five guys friends returned to their summer house by the lake, all stoned and drunk off their asses. Paris returned to her house, only to be caught by her father, who was waiting for her all night. Jake really did get a concussion so his mother drove him to the hospital; afraid of what Goten may do to him if he filed a police report, he declined and said that he fell, the same with Paris, who's father had taken her to the hospital also. 

Trunks, Pan, Bura, and Uubu sat around in the kitchen sharing a pot of coffee. Each one more tired than the other. "Tonight wasn't a complete loose, right?" Bura asked as she leaned into Uubu's embrace. 

"Nah, I don't think so. We did have some fun right?" Uubu asked. 

"Yeah." Trunks agreed. 

"Next time, lets have the party in not so big place." Pan stated after remembering the troubles everyone had trying to find one another. "Not to mention, we'll be stuck cleaning all day tomorrow." She yawned as she looked around and noticed that the kitchen would take about a few hours for a normal human. 

Bura pushed a button and let the cleaning droids to most of the work as they slept. (*A/N: Hey! Most of the stories out there have them…why can't I?*) 

Trunks leaned down and pressed his lips against Pan's temple. "Come on, let's go to bed." 

"Yeah, that doesn't sound like all that bad of an idea." Pan agreed. 

"Wait!" Bura called after them. "Where's Marron and Goten?" 

Pan smirked. "If my guess is right, you'll be making me special brownies." She grinned. 

"Maybe." Bura agreed. "Good night you two." She called as Trunks wrapped his arm around Pan's waist and yawned. "Come on, they have a good idea."

A/N: Well, that's the end of the Party…but there's still at least one more chapter before I say "the end." Thanks to everyone who reviewed…I'm just too lazy to actually copy and paste your names down below…This chapter took way too long…        


End file.
